


The More Things Change

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Artoo served Anakin and Luke in the same way, whether or not he thought it was a good idea.
Relationships: R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



Artoo whistled mournfully as he followed Anakin into the Separatist stronghold. Anakin hushed him. In a whisper, he said, "Don't be like that. Everything will be fine."

Artoo beeped again.

"That was different. I have a plan this time."

Artoo reminded him he had a plan last time, too.

"This is different. This is a good plan."

Still unhappy, Artoo went with him, calculating the chance of success for this particular plan. Twenty minutes later, as the two of them fled, Anakin barely blocking the blaster bolts from the droids chasing them, Artoo resisted the urge to say I told you so.

* * *

The Imperial stronghold loomed before them. Luke checked out the entrance with his macrobinoculars again.

Artoo whistled.

"It'll be fine," said Luke reassuringly. "I've got a plan."

Artoo spun his dome to look at Luke, then look at the guards, and back at Luke. Luke saw this and said, "It's a good plan."

Artoo beeped.

"That was different. This plan is better."

Artoo made a note in his memory processor to give Luke the I told you so message 1.3 hours from now. Then he followed him inside.


End file.
